A Visit to Mystic Falls
by Sophie6
Summary: Crossover Btvs/TVD. "Spike smirked."That girl, Elena? She's dating the wrong brother." Oneshot.


**So I wrote this for fun, wanting to try a crossover & revisit Buffy & Spike. It didn't turned out quite like I had hoped, but it is not that bad ;o) This is a oneshot.**

**Enjoy !**

A few heads turned when they entered the Mystic Grill.

The fact that they were new faces, and that this was a small town, was probably the main reason, Buffy thought. Of course there was also the fact that Spike, who was a vampire, was standing next to her.

This was a vampire town after all.

Even if most of the people here lived in blissful denial, Sunnydale style.

The restaurant was crowded. This was obviously the cool place to hang out. But Spike found two chairs at the bar. They ordered drinks before discussing the reason they were here for.

"At what time do we get to meet the local Willow?"

Buffy smiled. "In an hour. And her name is Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett."

Spike popped some peanuts in his mouth."Well, as long as she's as efficient as Rupert said."

"Giles wouldn't have sent us all the way here if he wasn't sure."

Spike looked at her tenderly, caressing a lock of her blond hair. "I'm sure she will be, pet. And if not...we'll just go on with our lives & unlives as usual."

"And what do you want with our sweet little Bonnie?" A voice came from Buffy's right. She jumped and turned around, immediately noticing too things about the guy who had just talked.

Gorgeous. Vampire.

She raised an eyebrow, looking him up. "It's not very polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversation."

Spike smirked. "It's not really eavesdropping if you have vampire hearing, luv."

The other man smirked back, in a frighteningly similar way.

"Takes one to know one." He raised his glass to Buffy and Spike before finishing it in one gulp. "I'm Damon Salvatore, by the way."

He held his hand to Buffy who took it hesitantly.

"Buffy Summers."

A flash crossed Damon's astonishing blue eyes. "The Buffy Summers?"

"The one and only," Spike answered with a proud and loving look.

"Should I be worried?" Damon asked in a tone that clearly showed he wasn't scared one bit. But Buffy liked the hint of admiration she heard in his voice.

She was no fool though, and years of experience had taught her to know which vampire she could trust or not. And they were very few.

But she had a good vibe coming from Damon Salvatore, even if she could sense that it would be very unwise to unlock his bad side. Of course the fact that he was so ridiculously handsome probably had gotten him out of numerous situations, no mater how bad he had behaved...or whom he had killed.

"So you know about me?" she asked, trying for a nonchalant tone and failing. She heard Spike snicker beside her.

"Sure. Any self-respecting vampire knows about the Slayer. Especially the one who didn't die."

"Oh, I died. Twice, actually. But I came back."

"Don't we all?" he retorted with a lopsided, charming smile, and she couldn't help but blush and wriggle a bit on her chair until she heard Spike cleared his throat in an ostentatious manner.

"Right. Enough about me." She hesitated before adding, "We're here to get a ring."

Damon smiled knowingly and showed his hand. "You mean a ring like this?"

Her eyes grew wide, as if until now she hadn't been sure it really existed. The only other one she knew was the Ring of Ammara and Angel had destroyed it.

"Can you really walk during the day with this?"

Damon nodded and looked at Spike.

"That's the reason you want to see Bonnie? Because you should know that she's not very vampire friendly. And how did you hear about that spell anyway?"

"We have...a lot of resources. One of our friend is a powerful witch. She read about the spell but couldn't fin d the way to do it. She did some more researches and ended up with Mystic Falls and the Bennett line. Don't ask me how, though."

Damon suddenly seemed genuinely interested. "Those resources...are they efficient against very bad guys?"

Buffy laughed. "Most of the time, yes. What kind of 'very bad guy' do you have in mind?"

"What do you know about werewolf/vampire hybrid?"

Buffy opened her mouth before turning to Spike who raised his hands.

"Don't look at me, pet. Honestly I've never heard about it before. But I'm sure Giles would have a field day researching it."

"Tell you what," Damon said, really excited now. "I convince Bonnie to get you that ring, and you and your friend Giles do some researches for us. Of course I might just end up with another aneurism, but it is worth the try."

Spike and Buffy looked at each other and Spike shrugged. "Works for me."

"That vampire/werewolf guy, is he still in town?" Buffy enquired.

"No, actually he is..."

"Damon."

A soft feminine voice interrupted him and he turned around to greet a pretty girl with long brown hair and soulful eyes.

"Hey Elena."

She came to stand next to him and he put his arm loosely around her waist, and her hand went on his thigh. Buffy watched the exchange with interest as the girl was clearly human - and also because Damon's demeanor had suddenly shifted, becoming softer and more considerate. Buffy immediately recognized the look in his eyes, as she saw the same in Spike's eyes everyday.

The girl's attention was now on Buffy and Spike, and Damon made the introductions. "They might be able to help us with Stefan," he said, and the hope both in his voice and on her face was a testimony as how much this seems to be a big deal to them.

Before Buffy could ask, Damon told them, "Stefan is my brother, and Elena's boyfriend. He's been...taken away by that guy I told you about. His name is Klaus. We are trying to find a way to get Stefan back, but we're at a dead end right now."

"Can you really help us?" Elena asked with the voice of someone who had tried many times, and failed.

Buffy didn't know why but she had a good feeling about those two. She liked them, even if she knew them for all of 5 minutes.

"Listen, Giles is in Cleveland right now. If you have the time for a short trip...I can ask him to start the researches immediately. Of course I can't promise he'll find anything."

Damon and Elena exchanged a smile. "Thank you," he said.

"I'll call Bonnie," Elena said, before turning to Damon."Are you coming home now?"

Damon stood. "Go ahead, I'll meet you outside."

Elena bid goodbye to Buffy and Spike before heading out. Buffy handed a card to Damon. "This is our address in Cleveland. I really hope we'll be able to help you find a way to get your brother back."

"Thank you," he said again. "I'll see you around, I guess." He shook hands with both of them and jogged his way out of the Grill, obviously anxious to meet the girl outside.

"So, a vampire/werewolf hybrid, huh? And here I thought I saw everything," Buffy said.

"Seems nasty," Spike commented. "I don't know about the hybrid, but I know one thing for sure."

"What?"

He smirked. "This girl, Elena...she's dating the wrong brother."


End file.
